Thanks
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Kamu berterima kasih karena kamu merasa senang./Bad summary/Abal, gajeness, ketidaksesuaian, lanjutkan! *plak/SasoDei fluff-maybe-/RnR please! XD


_Disclaimer: I don't own._

_Warning:_ Shonen-ai _for_ SasoDei.  
Abal sangat, gaje, penulisan yang kurang tepat, bahasa sesuka author, OOC di luar kendali.

_Thanks, because i'm happy._

.

.

.

"Chiyo-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, un?"

Seorang wanita tua yang bernama Chiyo itu menatap pemuda yang datang menghampirinya dengan senyuman. "Apa?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menghampiri Chiyo yang sedang merawat bunga-bunganya. "Seluruh bunga ini akan mati, bukan, un?"

Chiyo masih tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan mengurus tamannya. "Ya."

"Lalu kenapa kau merawatnya dengan baik, un?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Chiyo yang asik merawat bunganya.

"Karena mereka akan mati."

Pemuda itu kebingungan. "Aku tidak mengerti, un." ucapnya.

"Pada akhirnya mereka semua akan mati, jadi aku ingin mereka mekar dengan cantik selama mereka hidup." jawab Chiyo dengan nada khas dirinya.

"Sama seperti seni buatanku, un?"

"Kira-kira begitu," Lalu Chiyo mengambil sebuah pot kecil dan memasukan beberapa bunga ke dalamnya. "Deidara, jagalah Sasori."

"Eh?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Deidara terkesiap, lalu tersenyum. "Un! Akan aku lakukan."

"Terima kasih, Dei."

"Ah, itu salah. Aku 'kan tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu."

"Berterima kasih itu, tidak hanya dilakukan saat seseorang melakukan sesuatu untukmu," Deidara memiringkan kepalanya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Berterima kasih itu dilakukan jika hatimu senang. Dei, kamu menjadi temannya Sasori. Kamu selalu melakukan apapun bersamanya. Sasori tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, jadi aku senang. Karena itu, aku berterima kasih padamu."

"Berterima kasih itu dilakukan saat hati senang, un?"

"Benar. Aku yakin, Sasori juga sangat senang," ucap Chiyo sambil berjalan mendekati Deidara sambil membawa pot bunga kecil yang baru ditanamnya. "Dia hanya tidak memperlihatkannya."

"Un? Tapi kami selalu bertengkar tentang pendapat kami yang berbeda. Apa Sasori benar senang, un?"

"Tapi, kalau bersamamu, dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin suatu saat, dia akan menunjukkan rasa senangnya padamu," ujar Chiyo dengan senyum lebarnya. "Nah, ambil bunga ini dan letakkan di dalam."

Deidara mengambil bunga itu, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Chiyo-san," Chiyo menatapnya. "Aku senang, un!" Lalu Deidara pergi meninggalkan Chiyo yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

-w-

Deidara yang baru saja pulang dari toko milik nenek Sasori, Chiyo, segera membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia menatap sepasang sepatu yang ada di beranda dengan pandangan bingung. "Ada tamu, un?"

Deidara kemudian memasuki ruang tengah dan mendapati seseorang tertidur di sofanya. Deidara menaruh tasnya dan memperhatikan orang itu lebih dekat. "Sasori, un?"

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah itu masih tertidur seperti seseorang yang benar-benar kelelahan. "Ne, Sasori no Danna, bangun, un."

Sasori membuka matanya. "A-ah! Dei," Ia menoleh pada Deidara yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hung? Aku tidak tau. Mungkin, antara jam 1 malam. Sudah berapa lama Danna di sini, un?"

"Sekitar jam 10. Kau pulang larut sekali." Sasori menguap, lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang rambutnya sudah berantakan.

Deidara menggosok-gosok lengannya. "Yah, tadi keasikan mengobrol sampai tidak sadar sudah larut. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Danna ke sini?"

Sasori kemudian mengambil tasnya dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah _skets book_. Mata Deidara melebar. "Hei! Bagaimana ada padamu?! I-itu... aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, un!"

Wajah Deidara memerah dan berusaha merebut buku itu dari tangan Sasori. Sasori menghindar. "I-itu desain untuk karyaku, un!" Deidara menggembungkan pipinya.

"Huh? Desain? Jadi aku dan dirimu sendiri dijadikan desain untuk karyamu?" tanya Sasori dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Konan yang menggambarnya. Kembalikan, un!" seru Deidara sambil merebut bukunya dari tangan Sasori.

Sasori tertawa kecil, membuat Deidara melebarkan matanya dan wajahnya memerah. "Apa-apaan itu? Bukankah katamu buku itu milikmu?"

"Me-memang," jawab Deidara masih dengan wajahnya yang merah. "Terima kasih, un."

"Huh? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Sudah mengembalikan buku ini, dan juga..."

"Dan?" Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya. Menatap Deidara yang menghindari tatapan mata Sasori.

"Kata Chiyo-san, berterima kasih itu karena perasaan senang, un." jawab Deidara lagi dengan wajah polosnya. Pernyataan itu membuat Sasori tersenyum.

"Begitu? Jadi kau senang?" Deidara mengangguk, senyuman di bibir Sasori melebar. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Deidara. "Terima kasih kembali." ucap Sasori seraya mengecup kening Deidara.

.

.

.

Dei: Danna! Ini benar-benar sudah larut, pulang sana, un!  
Sasori: Jadi aku diusir?  
Dei: E-eng, terserah saja, un.  
Sasori: *chuckle  
Dei: *blush

.

.

.

END

Nejo menyeraaaah~

Abal sangat. Sudahlah. *gak bertanggung jawab  
Terlalu panjang untuk fluff. Ahahaha!  
Mohon kritik dan sarannya, lalu kirimkan ke-*disumpel  
Ada yang aneh? Ada uneg-uneg setelah membaca fiction gagal ini? Silakan untarakan pada riview di bawah ini. ^^


End file.
